


Failure (to cuddle) is not an option

by Iamala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel wants for Christmas is to cuddle, is that really too much to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure (to cuddle) is not an option

**Title:** Failure (to cuddle) is not an option  
 **Author:** Annie D [](http://scaramouche.livejournal.com/profile)[**scaramouche**](http://scaramouche.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Warnings:** First Kiss, Humour, Fluff  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** All Castiel wants for Christmas is to cuddle, is that really too much to ask

 

[ **Text**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303520/chapters/485410?page=1&show_comments=true#comment_850296)  
 

This is my first podfic of a really lovely story that helps sooth the aches and pains the show can leave us with. It's also got some cracking lines in it too. 

 **Length:** aprox. 30 min  
[ **MP3**](http://http://www.mediafire.com/?du97jg32bw4bnvr)  
 **Read By:** [](http://iamala.livejournal.com/profile)[**iamala**](http://iamala.livejournal.com/)

[ **Archive link** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/failure-to-cuddle-is-not-option)


End file.
